Petrify or Energize?
by BizzyLizy
Summary: Petrify. To make (someone) so frightened that they are unable to move or think. Other synonyms include terrified, horrified, frightened to death, scared, paralyze, and transfix. Energize. To give vitality and enthusiasm to. Synonyms include excitement, joy, invigoration, and motivate. How could she tell the difference?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

…

 **Petrify.**

 _To make (someone) so frightened that they are unable to move or think._

 _Other synonyms include terrified, horrified, frightened to death, scared, paralyze, and transfix._

…

All I could remember was the rumbling.

There were sudden flashes of light, the feeling that I was falling, a fuzzy sort of pain, then nothing. The pain left me numb, my mind light-headed and fuzzy as I tried to comprehend what had happened. Nothing came.

After what felt like ages, I was slowly able to collect myself and have somewhat of a consciousness. The pain had faded, leaving me only with a sense of loss and emptiness, although I didn't exactly know what I had lost.

Who was I? Where was I? What had happened?

I didn't know the answer to any of these questions.

…

 _Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

A dull, rhythmic thumping noise flittered across the edge of my hearing, alerting me that something was happening. Woozily, I allowed myself to indulge in the foreign sound that seemed so familiar, yet so different.

 _Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

The next thing I felt was warmth. Spreading through the body I didn't know existed, coursing through the veins of this new flesh covered vessel. There were little spots of concentrated heat and splashes of cold, awakening my mind.

 _Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

The smell of pine infiltrated what I assumed was my nose. Oak, leaves, crisp air, the scent of detergent and pastries joined in as I breathed, the air filling my lungs to full capacity.

 _Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

 _"Come on now,"_ An odd voice called out to me, sending shivers up and down my newfound body. _"I know you're awake."_ I didn't understand what they were saying. It sounded like a useless strand of noises strung together in no particular pattern. _"I won't hurt you, I promise. Sensei made a promise not to hurt any of the students at the school, although I don't think I quite recognize you."_ The voice seemed… bouncy. Laid-back. As if they knew that nothing was wrong with… whatever was going on.

Blearily, I felt the urge to open what I recalled were "eyes", lifting the eyelids to reveal a giant yellow monster cradling me in his arms. _"That's a good girl,"_ He cooed, still making no sense. His face was yellow, he had tiny beady eyes and a large grin. He waved a pair of tentacles at me, still grinning like a madman.

 **Petrify.**

 _To make (someone) so frightened that they are unable to move or think._

 _Other synonyms include terrified, horrified, frightened to death, scared, paralyze, and transfix._

At the moment, somehow having the clarity of mind to continue with a coherent train of thought, I concluded on one thing; just before I screamed.

He was petrifying.

...


	2. Who?

**Thanks to patamon642, SyphylleConstance,** **and Shiranai Atsune for F/F!**

Chapter One,

Who?

…

 **Who.**

 _Used in reference to a person or multiple people._

 _Other synonyms include which, that one, that fact, that other, the one in question._

 _…_

 _"Hey, she's coming to!"_

 _"Is she seriously going to be all right? I mean, she just saw Sensei, one of the world's most guarded secrets."_

 _"He's pretty scary looking at first too,"_

I groaned, the voices overwhelming my sensitive ears. I could hear the rustling of clothing and some footsteps as well, all pacing around me in random patterns.

 _"Looks like she's awake."_

What were they saying? It sounded foreign to me, yet somehow quite familiar.

I peeled open my eyes to a pair of golden irises looking down on me with concern. I sucked in a surprised breath and instinctively pushed away from the girl who was holding me.

 _"Is she scared of Megu?"_

 _"Maybe. She probably doesn't know where she is."_ I quickly scanned the room anxiously, feeling trapped when I saw the large crowd of teenagers hovering around me and the brown haired girl. I stood up and stumbled backwards into a wall, my new legs not cooperating with my thoughts.

 _"She looks like a deer caught in headlights,"_ A boy with brown hair on the top of his head and blonde on the side snickered, earning scowls from the rest of the group. I glanced around again and noticed that they were all wearing the same thing and there were desks and chairs littering the room.

 _A classroom,_ the words drifted into my mind without my consent, prompting me to frown in confusion.

Come to think of it, I didn't even know where I was. Or who I was. Or what that… _thing…_ was. I shook my head, eyeing the teenagers who came close warily.

 _"Hey, who are you? What's your name? How did you get here?"_ A boy with dark brown hair and golden eyes spoke quickly, giving me a reassuring smile. I stared at him blankly. Some of the words sounded familiar but he went too fast. _"Do you understand me?"_ His expression changed to one of worry.

 _"Oh, don't worry about it, Yuma-kun,"_ One of the girls sighed, flipping her blonde hair behind her shoulder. _"I'm sure she's just faking it."_

 _"I don't know, maybe we should wait for Sensei to get back,"_ Sensei. I remembered that word. Teacher, guide, learnt man, wise, mentor, instructor. _"She doesn't look like she understands anything we're saying."_

 _"She doesn't look like she's from around here either, I mean, look at her hair!"_ The girl gestured to my face, storming over to me and pointing at my hair. I flinched back a little, reaching a tentative hand back to my hair, pulling it forward toward my face.

Red. Long, straight, blood-red hair.

 _"Ara, ara, is our guest awake?"_ Without my noticing, the door had opened, revealing the yellow creature from before sliding into the room. I made a strangled noise akin to that of a dying cat, and shuffled back a few feet, watching him carefully. _"Oya?"_ He tilted his head as I moved.

 _"Sensei, she won't tell us who she is,"_ One sounded like he was whining something at the thing, which I now saw was wearing a hat and a teacher's outfit. _Sensei?_ I looked up at him in bafflement. This terrifying creature was their teacher? _"And she doesn't look like she understands Japanese either."_

 _"Interesting,"_ The octopus-thing hummed, staring me down. I met his gaze, fear coursing through my veins as I looked at his beady black eyes.

 _"She also seemed scared of me,"_ The girl who had held me piped up, standing up from her position on the ground and dusting off her knees. The teacher listened to her before speaking to me.

 _"Sensei's going to take a bit of a peak inside your brain, okay?"_ He sounded like he was asking me a question.

 _"Sensei, I don't think that's a good idea,"_ A blue haired (…was that a boy?) teen took a step closer to me, his small and lean build somewhat relaxing me. He wouldn't be able to hurt me. _"You might just make this all worse."_

 _"Nonsense. It'll be over in a flash, Nagisa-kun!"_ The blue haired boy frowned and stepped closer to me, shooting the concerned glance that the people in this room seemed to do so well. Actually, most of the group had moved back towards various desks, following the scene from afar.

Suddenly, the octopus stretched out a tentacle and flicked it toward me, making me shriek.

"No, no, **no**!" I yelped loudly, my voice coming out harsh and raspy to my ears. "Don't come near me!" I felt tremors in my body start, shaking me violently as I slapped away the slimy thing. The creature looked intrigued and moved closer, ignoring what I had said.

 _"I don't believe Sensei's ever heard that language before."_

Whatever I had done, it had only made him more interested in me. My heartbeat started racing, I felt a cold sweat start to form on my skin, tears pricking my eyes. I shakily stepped sideways against the wall, trying to put more distance between the octopus and I. He reached out a three fingered tentacle towards me, almost in slow motion, putting it on my cheek. I felt my heart stop.

 ** _"NO!"_**

…

Most of the class left me alone after that.

The teacher was in what looked like shock, slumped dejectedly against the chalkboard at the front. Oddly enough, his face had turned a weird mixture of purply-blue.

 _"Well, what did he expect?"_ The boy who had tried to talk to me sighed, shaking his head at the teacher. _"It's only natural that she would be scared of him."_ His face turned a deeper shade of blue.

 _"Hey,"_ The blue haired boy who was standing next to me spoke. I glanced over at him. His soft blue eyes matched his hair, and he seemed to be shorter than I was; not that I knew what I looked like. _"Are you okay?"_ I stared at him helplessly. He looked down, as if in thought for a moment before his face lit up. _"Nagisa,"_ He pointed to himself and said it again. _"Nagisa."_

 _Is he telling me that that's his name?_ I wondered, hesitantly repeating it after him. He looked very pleased with me when I did, so I supposed so.

 _"Megu,"_ He pointed at the girl who had been holding me when I woke, her head popping up when she heard her name.

"Megu," I parroted, fiddling with a strand of my hair. Where was I? This didn't look normal to me. Then again, I wasn't one to talk. I couldn't even remember my name.

 _"Yuma,"_ He pointed at the boy who was surrounded by the rest of the teens, the one who had asked me something. He flashed me a quick smile and a wave.

"Yuma," I hummed. Something was familiar about this language but I couldn't figure it out. It was at the tip of my tongue, as if I already knew it somehow. "Nagisa, Megu, and Yuma." Nagisa gave me an approving smile.

 _"Yes, I'm Nagisa,"_ He then pointed to me. I looked at his hand for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know," I sighed, feeling my mood fall a little. He looked at me in confusion. I pointed back at him, trying to show him. "Nagisa." He nodded and followed my finger. "Megu." I went to the last boy. "Yuma." He nodded again. I pointed to myself and shrugged, shaking my head. Nagisa gasped.

 _"You mean you don't know who you are?"_ Whatever he exclaimed, it was loud enough to catch the class's attention.

 _"She doesn't know who she is?"_

 _"How can you not know your own name?"_

 _"Quiet down, everyone,"_ The octopus was back and kicking, his face now back to the original yellow colour. _"Sensei's sure there's an explanation for this!"_

 _"Yeah, she's an alien from outer space to kill us,"_ One scoffed, glaring at me. Nagisa scowled at him and shuffled in front of me.

 _"If she doesn't have a name, why don't we give her one?"_ A girl with bright orange hair put her hand up, grinning at their teacher. His face changed to orange with a red circle, startling me.

 _"What a good idea, Kurahashi-san,"_ He turned to the rest of the students. _"Now, everyone, let's brainstorm!"_

…

 _"Chair,"_ Nagisa pointed at the chair he was sitting on. _"This is a chair."_ In the short time I had been here, I picked up a few words thanks to Nagisa. He was a sweetheart. He had me repeat names of things after him, trying to help me learn the language. I now knew the words for chair, lunchbox, wall, and name.

"Chair," I repeated slowly, the way he pronounced it seemed different than how I did it. "Cha-ir." I frowned, mildly annoyed that I couldn't get the accent. Nagisa only looked amused by my sulking.

 _"Have you guys come up with anything yet, Kayano-san?"_ The blue haired boy called up to the front of the room where they were having a debate about something or other. A girl with turquoise hair shook her head.

 _"We can't come up with anything that suits her,"_ She sighed, a couple of her classmates joining her. _"I mean, how often do you meet someone like her?"_ Nagisa hummed and examined me, looking me up and down from head to toe.

 _"Why don't we call her Sumiye?"_ His friend 'oh'ed. _"And we could call her Sumi for short."_ He offered, the girl looking very impressed with what he said.

 _"Oh, I like that!"_ She squealed, turning to the rest of the class. _"Hey, guys, guys!"_ A finger came into my view, as did a grinning Nagisa.

 _"You are Sumiye,"_ He declared. _"Sumi."_ I slowly lifted a hand and pointed to myself.

"Su…miye?" Well, at least I had a name now. I gave him a small smile and said it again, more confidently this time. "Sumi."

…

 _"And so, that's how you find your errors when checking your sentences in English,"_ I sat boredly at the back of the class, absent-mindedly tracing the cracks and dents on the wall. I let myself fall to the floor with a loud thump, startling a few of the students and making a couple giggle. _"Sumi-chan, if you can't behave, we will have to put you in the hall."_ I stared blankly at him. I knew he said my new name, but I had no idea what he was trying to tell me. He looked like he was scolding me. _"Do you understand?"_ I pulled a face at him, making some more students snicker.

 _"I don't think she cares, Sensei,"_ A boy chuckled. _"Besides, she doesn't even know what you're saying."_ The octopus stared back at me for a moment and I tilted my head in response. I had figured out that he wasn't going to hurt me, but I wasn't exactly planning on becoming buddies with him. _Although, it might be better if I make friends with him._

…

After several more hours of boredom, I watched at the teacher put something recognisable to me on the board.

 _"Now, who can solve this equation if x= six?"_ He scoured the students who were silent as they tried not to get picked. I knew that. I knew that equation.

I stood up and walked down the aisle of desks, ignoring the teacher. _"Ara? Sumi-chan?"_ I picked up the chalk and looked over the board.

 **x + 3x - 2 = ? x = 6**

I mentally did the calculations in my head and wrote down 22 on the board. I turned to the teacher expectantly, waiting for his confirmation. He blinked, then gave me a smile, his face turning orange with the red circle again.

 _"Correct!"_ I puffed up my chest a little with pride. It was an easier one, but at least I found _something_ I could do. _"Well done, Sumi-chan."_ He reached out a tentacle and I darted away. I guess my body instinctively moved away from him out of habit. There was a flash of purple, then blue as he slumped over on the desk.

"Uh…" I gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry?"

…

 _"Sumi-chan,"_ Nagisa called me over to him as everyone started getting up and moving around. He made a 'come here' gesture, which I followed. He pointed at the girl with turquoise hair. _"This is Kayano-san. Kayano."_

He had become my caretaker, from what I could tell from a while ago. It appeared that the class was told to only come up to me with Nagisa one at a time so I wouldn't get overwhelmed. I suppose that octopus was good for something.

"Kayano?"

 _"Kayano."_ She gave me a friendly smile and a wave.

 _"Hi, Sumi-chan,"_ She greeted.

"Hi?" I shifted my gaze over to Nagisa. I assumed it was something along the lines of "Hello" but I didn't want to mess up.

 _"Hi,"_ He repeated, giving me a wave and a smile as Kayano had done before. I glanced over at the girl.

"Hi, Kayano?" I tried slowly, their words coming out odd-sounding to my ears. She grinned at me and turned to Nagisa.

 _"She's so cuuuuuute!"_ She cooed, clapping her hands together while my attention drifted elsewhere. _His hair is so… weird._ All of the people in this class -well, most of them- had wacky hair and eye colours.

I gingerly reached out a hand to touch Nagisa's hair, poking his head softly. He shifted to look at me, a bemused expression on his face.

 _"What's wrong, Sumi-chan?"_ I scowled, the words were at the tip of my tongue but I couldn't remember them. I shook my head and raised my hand again, reaching Nagisa's hair and playing with it. It was very soft, and looked like if it was let down, it would be very long. _"Huh?"_ Kayano giggled.

 _"It looks like she likes your hair,"_ She laughed, seeing my amazed expression.

"It's so soft," I breathed, only adding to poor Nagisa's confusion. "How is your hair _blue_? Is that even possible? I'm pretty sure natural hair colours are only red, brown, blonde and black," I babbled in excitement.

 _"What's she saying?"_

 _"Probably something about your hair,"_ Kayano guessed, watching my absolute fascination with it. After a few more minutes, I released him and sat down in a nearby chair, the birds chirping now drawing my attention. It seemed I had a very short attention span.

"Nagisa, Nagisa,"

 _"Hm?"_ I pointed at the window.

"Outside?" I gave him a pleading look. "Please?" I was so bored, cooped up in here.

 _"I don't know…"_ He looked at Kayano, unsure. _"Do you think that Sensei would be okay with it?"_

 _"Oh, what's the harm? Poor Sumi-chan has been stuck in here all day."_

 _…_

I bounced down the hallways energetically, earning smiles from the two teens who were walking me outside.

 _"Careful, Sumiye-chan,"_ Nagisa called. _"The floors aren't very well done."_

 _"You know, I wonder where she came from."_

 _"Sensei said he didn't recognize her language. She doesn't look Japanese either."_

 _"She's pretty smart, though. She's picking up on things pretty fast and she knew the answer to Sensei's equation."_

 _"True."_ I didn't hear any more of the conversation as I had run ahead of them.

Reaching the end of the hallway, I flung the doors open and trotted out onto the grass, a wide grin stretching across my face as I took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Nagisa?" I turned to the two, who looked like their spirits had fallen. "Kayano?" No response. I frowned and moved closer to them, poking Kayano in the side. "Hi?" That jolted her out of it, her expression one of pity for me.

 _"She must be so lonely,"_ She murmured. _"Not knowing where she is, who she is, or what we're saying. All of her family… gone."_ I kicked her in the shin. _"Ow!"_

 _"Sumi!"_ Nagisa scolded me. _"No!"_ I rolled my eyes with a huff.

"Oh yeah, I'll just leave you two to sulk out here in the beautiful day while I frolic around you. Makes sense." I scoffed, earning baffled looks from the two. "Damn, you two are so… melancholy!" I grinned, pleased that I could remember that word.

Words, words, words.

That's what everything came down to…and there never was anything I could do about it.

A sudden flash of memory made me woozy, the strength leaving my knees.

…

 _"You should have checked the contract, Miss," A man smirked at a woman with bright red hair like mine. "Words are always important."_

 _In this case, it had cost her her family._

…

 _"Sumiye! Sumiye!"_ Nagisa sprinted over, bending down to check on me. His hands gripped by shoulders tightly as I looked at him dazedly with a sick feeling in my stomach. _"Sumi! Are you alright?"_

"Uh…" I mumbled, still out of it. "What was that?" My expression darkened as I tried to figure out what that was.

 _She looked like me, and the vantage point was from the floor… was it my memory? Was that my mother?_ I mused, allowing Nagisa to hold onto me for a moment longer. Kayano looked concerned as well, kneeling next to me. _Or was it me?_ I didn't know what I looked like which made it very difficult to tell.

"Nagisa," I switched my gaze back up to his troubled eyes. "Mirror."

 _"…_ Mirror? _"_ He exchanged a confused glance with Kayano, who shrugged.

"Um… Toilet?" _That_ he recognized. He blinked at me in surprise and released me, looking a bit embarrassed.

 _"She fell down because she had to use the toilet?"_ Kayano chuckled.

 _"I guess she really has to go."_

 _…_

 _"Here it is,"_ Kayano gently took my hand and led me into the bathroom, an uncomfortable and flustered looking Nagisa left waiting outside. _"You can use the stalls here to-"_ I didn't bother to listen to the rest of her sentence, rushing to look at myself in the mirror. God, did I look awful.

My hair was a rat's nest, obviously not only straight since it was in a tangled mass around my head. My eyes were an unnatural purple colour, making me shiver. My face was round and had some baby-fat, making me look younger than I assumed I was. I was taller than Kayano by a good foot or so, I was probably around 5'5. The clothes I was wearing were worn out and ratty, a torn pair of cargo pants and a beaten up and scratchy black shirt.

I scrunched up my nose at my appearance, not at all pleased with what I looked like.

 _"Oh, so that's what you wanted. Smart."_ I glanced over at Kayano in her pristine and neat uniform and back down at myself. _"Do you want to clean up?"_ She asked me a question, gesturing to the sink and then mimed washing hair. I nodded enthusiastically, making her laugh. She smiled and laughed a lot. _"Alright. We'll do that after school."_ She pointed at the clock, then tapped a number meaningfully.

"After 3:00?" I commented, staring at the hand. That was around three hours away, so it wasn't that bad. I smiled. "Okay."

…


	3. What, Where?

**Thanks to Crystal-breezy, Fuffyfox05, TheRoseShadow21, tsuki102, and kageneko461 for F/F!**

 **TheRoseShadow21: Aw, I'm glad you like her :) Generally, Sumiye means "bright mind" or "smart girl", which Nagisa noticed when he saw her catch onto and remember things fairly quickly even when it was in a different language. At least, I'd like to think so.**

 **Tell me if anyone gets OOC, I haven't written for this fandom before. Thanks for reviewing! (Sorry if it's a bit confusing, it will all be cleared up in time *smiles mysteriously*)**

 _Chapter Two,_

 _What, Where?_

 _…_

 ** _What._**

 _Asking for information specifying something or somethings._

 _This interrogative pronoun acts as a placeholder for unknown information, and so it has no direct synonyms. Other placeholders for unknown information in questions include where, when and who, which stand in for an unknown place, time, and person respectively._

 _…_

After we came out of the bathroom, Nagisa looked like he was debating about something. He was frowning deeply and his eyes were shifting rapidly from side to side, as if he was calculating something at a rapid speed. I poked his arm cautiously.

"Nagisa?" He jumped in surprise, then turned, a small smile on his face.

 _"You scared me,"_ He breathed a sigh of relief, making Kayano laugh. _"She's a quiet walker."_

 _"Really? I hadn't noticed,"_ Kayano hummed, rocking back on her heels. _"Let's see. Sumi-chan,"_ I looked over at her. _"Follow me!"_ I stared at her blankly, causing her to sigh and make a gesture at me to come. Obligingly, I followed her but much to my confusion she stopped. _"I guess she's a_ ** _little_** _quieter but not really. Are you sure you didn't just space out?"_ Nagisa shrugged.

 _"I suppose I must've."_

…

 _"Sensei, just give up,"_ The nice girl who gave me cookies tried to pry the octopus away from me during what I assumed was P.E judging from the clothes and activities they were doing. He attempted to talk to me again and I just climbed a tree to get away. I didn't like octopi. Octopuses. Whichever. _"Sumi-chan doesn't understand what you are!"_

 _"Now, now, Hara-san, I'm sure if we explain to her who I am-"_

 _"You're a weird creature that looks like an octopus, moves at Mach 20, is going to blow up the earth, and has successfully blown up the entire moon."_

 _"Actually, we probably_ ** _shouldn't_** _explain who is is,"_ The boy with a baseball muttered under his breath, at the base of the tree as well. I think Nagisa called him Sugino or something like that. _"I could probably climb up and get her. Sumi-chan!"_ I swung upside down on the tree branch. _"Woah. Wasn't expecting that."_

 _"Ne, sensei,"_ Hara, the nice chubby girl glanced over at her teacher.

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Couldn't you just move fast enough to pull her out of the tree and set her down without her noticing?"_

"…" The yellow creature grinned up at me, making me flinch.

"W-What?" Almost as quickly as I said that, I was suddenly on the ground. I gasped and fell on my butt, completely baffled. "Huh?" _What just…?_ The octopus smirked and green stripes snuck across his face.

 _"I also took the liberty of brushing her hair and washing her face while I was at it,"_ He commented, the two teens in front of me "oh"ing and leaning down to get a better look at my face. My hair felt much lighter than it did a second ago. I reached a hand back and found it in a thick ponytail.

 _"Sensei, did you really need to style her hair too? Man, you even gave her hair decoration-thingies."_ Sensei, as I was starting to call him, puffed out his chest proudly.

 _"Looks good, doesn't it?"_

 _"…Sure."_ I glanced up at the octopus who was still grinning smugly but glanced down at me. I eyed him warily, yet interestedly. I didn't know how, but I was _certain_ he did that.

…

Kayano, who I was growing fond of in the few hours I'd known her, acted out something about the teacher during the last break between classes.

 _"Sensei,"_ She pointed at the teacher, violently, waiting for my nod. _"Made the moon-"_ She pointed out to the sky, gesturing at the crescent moon that had appeared at some point. _"Go KABOOM!"_ The turquoise haired girl made a bunch of strange noises and mimed out something exploding, making me raise my eyebrows skeptically. Nagisa chuckled and Kayano blushed, then pouted at him.

"Sensei…" I thought about it for a moment, trying to decipher what she said, "Made the moon… explode? Or did it melt?" I glanced over at the teacher who was currently chatting with a blonde-haired blue-eyed girl who was named Nakamura Rio, I believed. I don't know what he said, but it made Nakamura angry.

 _"I think she gets it,"_ Nagisa scrawled something in a notebook, flipping a new page open, much to my interest. _What else does he have written down in there?_ I snuck a peak over to his pocket and saw another notebook with the same squiggles I assumed was their language. After a moment, Nagisa lifted the book and showed me a series of pictures confirming what I thought they said.

"He blew up the _moon_?" I mumbled incredulously, whipping around to stare at him in a mixture of terror and amazement. Nagisa tapped me on the shoulder, prompting me to turn around again. On the page was Kayano holding…a knife? An arrow showed her stabbing Sensei and an equal sign with a weird looking "Y" with a line through it. He drew a couple more, essentially getting the point across. They were trying to kill their teacher for some reason and it would get them some kind of reward.

I held out my hand toward him which he eyed with puzzlement. I huffed and took the notebook from his desk, ignoring the yelp of surprise, and took his pencil. The two teens watched me as I doodled in the notebook.

 _"Dead Sensei, happy Kayano with a treasure chest?"_ Nagisa examined my sketch. _"She really does understand."_ I took the book back and started drawing again. _"Come to think of it, we'll have to explain to Karasuma-san why she's here."_

 _"Sensei in front of the class teaching and a question mark,"_ Kayano mused, glancing at my notebook. _"Does she want us to explain why he's teaching?"_ She sighed and shook her head. "That's too much for a tiny notebook."

 _"Why don't you use the chalkboard, then?"_

 _"Sugaya-kun?"_ A boy with silver hair stood up and walked over to the board, grabbing a piece of chalk and tracing it along the board.

"Wow!" I followed him up, gazing at the art he had created in less than two minutes. It was a shaded comic showing me how the octopus had come to the classroom. "That's so cool!"

 _"Awesome, Sugaya-kun!"_ Kayano squealed, looking at the board with me. He gave us an embarrassed but pleased grin. I looked at him in awe and I'm pretty sure he blushed a little.

…

 _"And that was the last anyone ever saw of Yumera the great,"_

There was one thing on my mind while I listened to the teacher drone away on one of the fictional stories. Why wasn't anyone questioning how I got here? Why did they treat me like a normal occurrence after I appeared? Did the octopus give them a reason? How _did_ I get here?

Scratch that, it was more like twenty questions.

Unfortunately, I didn't have any idea either.

…

 _"Sumi-chan!"_ Kayano called from the door, _"Let's go!"_

 _"Where are you taking her, Kayano-san?"_ Geh. The octopus.

 _"Oh, I'm going to take her shopping,"_ She grinned at him. _"Sumi-chan only has those clothes and she told me that she wanted to have a makeover!"_ Nagisa gave me a look of pity.

 _"Nyuhahahah,"_ The laugh he let out gave me shivers down my spine, that green striped face and beady eyed creature staring at me. _"I'm sure you'll both have fun~"_

What was she going to do?

…

 _Oh my god, okay, just breathe,_ I told myself, hiding behind the turquoise-haired girl. There were _way_ too many people here for my liking. Kayano had dragged me off of the school property and out of a mountain -which I enjoyed very much- to a city full of shops and people.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a smaller shop filled with nice clothes. There were mirrors all over the place and neatly folded stacks of fabrics. We spent a good hour or so there, trying on clothes, accessories, and the like.

Eventually, Kayano decided on three changes of clothing for me and pulled me over to another shop. She picked out what looked like picture books and children books and put them in the backpack she had gotten me.

Lastly, she got me some notebooks, drawing supplies and candy. She also gave me a few round metal coins and some paper things that looked familiar.

 _"Now, where are we going to keep you for tonight?"_ We walked down a street that looked the same as all the other around us. I didn't know how she know where she was with the identical area. _"I suppose you could stay at my house for tonight. Not like anyone else is going to be there."_ She chuckled sadly. _"You don't even know what I'm saying, you poor girl."_

"Kayano, _are you alright?"_

 _"Huh?"_ I stumbled slightly when saying the words.

 _"Ah-re you alright?"_ I repeated slowly. She regarded me silently for a moment before her usual chipper grin came back.

 _"I'm fine, Sumi-chan,"_ Kayano smiled gently at me. _"Thank you."_

…

"Nagisa!" I squealed, tackling him with a hug once I saw him on the path to the school.

 _"Uwah!"_ I must've hit him too hard since we were falling to the ground. He let out a grunt when I landed on top of him. _"S-Sumi-chan…?"_ He squeaked, looking incredibly flustered when I hugged him.

"Thank god you're here! Kayano was making me-!"

 _"Oh, Sumi-chan~!"_

"Eeep! Nagisa, save me!" Poor Nagisa just looked completely lost and not sure what to do with a girl hanging off of him and another chasing me.

 _"A-Ano…"_

 _"Having problems, Nagisa?"_ A voice laughed from the side.

 _"Sugino-kun!"_

 _"Oh, did Sumiye-chan get new clothes?"_ Sugino gave me a thumbs up. _"Looks nice."_

 _"Sumi-chan! Come here, I have a beautiful dress for you!"_ I jumped up and pulled Nagisa up along with me, dashing down the path to the school yard to get away from Kayano who had been trying to make me into a fashion model since last night.

 _"Good morning, Nagisa-kun, Sumiye-chan. Ara, Sumi-chan, did Kayano-san take you shopping?"_ The octopus greeted us, waving a few tentacles at us as we sprinted closer to him. I internally debated between the horror that Kayano was trying to get me to wear and the octopus, deciding that Sensei was the lesser of the two evils. _"Nyuaa?!"_ I scrambled up with back and up on his shoulders, away from the scary teenager.

Unfortunately for Nagisa, I left him behind on the ground.

 _"S-Sumiye-chan?"_ Sensei started freaking out, attempting to get me off of his back with his tentacles which I managed to dodge, somehow. I gripped his clothes with his nails -now manicured prettily- clinging onto him for dear life.

"Sumi-chan," Kayano whined, holding up a skimpy white dress that didn't even go down to mid thigh. _"C'mon, just put it on!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"She learned that word quickly,"_ Nagisa muttered, glancing over at me in amusement.

…

I was pushed out of the classroom for a bit during one of their test, so I decided to explore the school building. It was ridiculous, how much they trusted me. _Then again,_ I mused, looking around the shoddy place, avoiding a window with giant cracks laced through it, _I don't think I could do too much more damage anyway._

I wandered around for a bit to make a mental map but soon came across something interesting. It wasn't like the place was very big to begin with, anyway. _Is that…Is that cupcakes?_ I sniffed the air, smelling something yummy. I followed my nose which lead me into an empty but well finished room with a fridge and a stove. On the counter, there were a bunch of cupcakes, as I suspected. Nobody was going to notice if one was gone… or two…possibly three…

…

 _"AGGGGH!"_

 _"Sensei!"_

 _"What's wrong?"_ Everyone dashed out of the classroom after their target's shout, hoping that he would be in some compromising position. They'd agreed not to start attacking until tomorrow so that Sumiye would know, but if an opportunity arose, there was no way they were going to give that up.

Kanzaki and Okuda were the first ones at the door, the rest of the class on their heels. Inside the room was their teacher and Sumiye, one absolutely devastated and the other very smug and proud looking.

 _"Sumiye-chan! Where did you get that icing on your face?"_ She grinned, licking her lips much like a cat did before it caught its prey.

"Yum," She giggled, brushing crumbs off of her new shirt. "Cupcakes are good."

 _"I had to fly all the way to the U.K for those,"_ The teacher moaned, looking sorrowfully toward the almost empty cupcake box. Sumi glanced at him, then opened the fridge, revealing an assortment of other sweets and candies, making the other students glare accusingly at their teacher. Nagisa sighed and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, going around his teacher to reach the redheaded girl. He grabbed her chin and gently wiped off the frosting on her face.

 _"Geez, Sumi-chan, you're such a mess,"_

…

"Haha, be more careful, sweetheart," A woman bent over me, a gentle smile on her face, wiping the juices from the deer we had caught and cooked off of my face. Her eyes were a warm pair of deep purple eyes, different from my slightly lighter shaded ones. Her hands were tough and calloused, yet warm and comforting to my small body. "You're such a mess," She sighed, smoothing my hair back. I felt my eyelids grow heavy. "Oh dear, sleepy already? I suppose Papa did grin you for a long time today," Her expression changed to a slightly guilty and sorrowful one, but she covered it up well. "Goodnight, my sweetheart, sleep tight. Papa and Mama are going to teach you how to shoot a gun tomorrow." My eyelids slipped, a welcome darkness taking over my vision. _"I love you, I'm sorry,"_

 _…_

Sumiye suddenly felt cold and lonely, an ache squeezing her heart. She didn't know where that was but she _did_ know was that woman was her mother. The realization slowly seeped in, her cheeky smile slowly fading from her face, Nagisa giving her a look of concern.

 _"Sumi-chan?"_ He leaned forward, a hand on her cheek. _"Are you okay?"_ "Are you okay", something they had been saying something quite frequently to her. She could recognize it instantly. Sumi shook her head and wrapped her arms around Nagisa who stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do. The rest of the class whispered behind them.

 _"Should we go help?"_

 _"Is she crying?"_

 _"What do we do?"_

Hara-san, the sweet, motherly figure of the classroom, walkover and placed a comforting hand on Sumi's back, running it in circles soothingly.

 _"Sumi-chan, it's okay,"_ She murmured, slowly shifting her from Nagisa and hugging her. _"It's okay."_

…

For the rest of the day, I looked at the picture books Kayano got me and followed her, Nagisa, and Hara-san around. I doodled a little in my books as well, but the others didn't seem to know what to do with me.

I learned a few new words from the books and listening to the class. I was proud of my memorizing skills.

…

"So, what are we going to do with her, Sensei?" Kayano wondered, glancing over at the girl who was sitting in the back of the room. "We don't know who she is, she has no home that we know of, and she doesn't know Japanese."

"Are we going to keep her inside the school? Do we take her home with one of us? How would we explain to our parents?" The octopus raised his tentacles for silence.

"Everyone, quiet down," He ordered, taking in the various expressions of his students. A good chunk of them was concerned for her, but there was still a good amount of them that didn't care. "Sensei will create a home for Sumiye-chan at school, but we will still need to monitor her during the day." He paused, a smirk crawling across his face. "Sensei will watch her during the night."

 **"Ehhhhh…"** The class looked at him skeptically.

"As long as she stays out of my way, I don't care," Terasaka growled, storming out of the room along with his group, leaving only half of the class behind.

"I don't particularly care if she's here either," Rio commented, her blue eyes narrowing. "But she better not interfere with the assassination." With that, she left the classroom as well, a few others following her.

Sensei sighed, realizing that this was going to turn out to be either a big flop or a massive turn around. He glanced at Sumiye, who was watching the class with large intelligent eyes. _I can only hope that she doesn't make any of them angry._

 _…_


	4. Attack?

**Thanks to RiverWing21287 and RavenRivia for F/F!**

 **TheRoseShadow21: Ahaha, I think that since Rio hasn't really talked to her, she isn't particularly against or for her, like the rest of the classroom. They're probably more worried about her getting in the way of the ten billion dollars. Yeah, Sumi's ending up as quite the crybaby, isn't she (Totally agree with you about the magic tricks)?**

 **I have no problem with babbling, I love hearing what people's thoughts are about the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **SyConstance: Thank you for your support :) It seems like it's going to double in size and will keep growing for the next week or so. Hopefully, things will get better.**

 **A quick note: Any words that Sumiye now knows or recognizes will** ** _not_** **be italicized when in her POV or when it is third person POV centered around her.**

 _Chapter Three,_

 _Attack?_

…

 **Attack.**

 _To take aggressive action against (a place or enemy forces) with weapons or armed force, typically in a battle or war._

 _Synonyms include strike, charge, and pounce._

 _…_

The classroom was silent, everyone sitting in their desks without a word, looking down on the smooth wooden surface. They were waiting for someone- no, _something_ to come in the darkened and worn down school building.

A blast of wind rumbled through the school, causing Sumiye to perk up and glance out the window, standing at the back of the classroom. An unnerving squelching and squishing noise could be heard outside the classroom door, slowly coming closer and sliding the door open and shut.

 _"Now then…"_ An alien creature wriggled its tentacles, a grin splitting its face in half. " _Let's get started, shall we? Student on duty, on your command."_ They'd shown the red-haired girl what to do and what each word meant beforehand so that she could join in too.

"S-Stand up!" Nagisa ordered, the class shooting out of their seats, guns at the ready. "Attention!" A dead silence. _"Bow!"_

A deafening amount of gunfire exploded into the room at high speeds, aiming at the teacher who easily dodged the deadly projectiles. Sumiye winced at the noise but kept her aim, trying to be as accurate as she could.

"Good morning," He greeted cheerily to the class. _"Fire all you like- I'll just be taking attendance."_ The teacher glanced down at the roster. _"Isogai-kun?"_

 _"Here,"_ A voice called quietly over the gunfire, which muffled the teen's voice.

"I'm sorry, _you'll_ have _to speak up_ with _all_ this _gunfire,"_ The teacher apologized.

"Here!" This continued for several minutes until the class was out of both ammo and energy, and the teacher out of names. He slammed the book closed and slipped it into his desk at the front of the room.

 _"Alright,_ no _tardies._ Excellent!" He beamed, prompting Sumiye to scowl. _"_ That _makes_ Sensei very happy!"

 _"He's too fast,"_ Rio complained, breathing hard.

 _"So the whole_ class shooting _at him doesn't work,"_ Isogai groaned, lowering his gun.

"Too bad," Sensei grinned. _"Not a single bullet hit its mark today either."_ He didn't look disappointed. In fact, he almost looked like he was gloating. _"Methods_ that _rely on sheer numbers lack any individual thought. Line of sight, barrel position, finger movement- eek!"_

 _Bang!_

He jumped out of the way when the purple eyed girl shot her last bullet at him, almost nailing him in the forehead. "Sumiye-chan!" His face turned red and waved a warning tentacle at her. She rolled her eyes. _"It's_ very _rude to interrupt when_ someone _is_ talking _!"_ She stared at him blankly, making some of them snicker.

"S-Sumi-chan," Nagisa gave her a forced smile.

"Damn octopus," Sumiye sulked, sliding down the wall with a sigh. Sensei huffed and turned back to the class.

"Honestly, we _need to find a solution to the language barrier,"_ He cleared his throat. _"As_ I _was saying, each of_ those _are far too simple._ You've _got to be_ more _inventive! Otherwise… you'll_ never _be able to_ kill me _at my max speed of Mach 20."_

"But, _like, see…"_ Maehara started, pointing at him. "No way _did_ you seriously _dodge all those bullets!"_

"I _mean,_ these _are just BBs._ You _coulda just stood_ there _grittin'_ your _teeth as they hit_ you." The class started to complain loudly, making the teacher shake his head and sigh.

 _"Gather up the BBs and hand_ them _over,"_ He ordered, taking a gun from one of the girls. "I told you: these _may be harmless to_ you…" He held up with arm and shot it with the gun, making several of the students jump as he blew it off, the yellow liquid spraying across the walls.

 _Yellow blood…_ Sumi mused, eyeing the wiggling arm on the floor. _Or is it something else?_ "But _they're special anti-_ Sensei _BBs developed by the government. If_ one _hits_ me, it _can slice through my cells like they were tofu._ Of course, they _regenerate a few seconds later. Then again,_ you _could end up shooting_ your eyes _out._ No _shooting in the classroom unless you're trying to_ kill me." His smirk grew larger if it was even possible, green lines snaking across his face arrogantly. "I do _hope you can_ kill me- _before graduation, that is."_ He chuckled, not noticing Sumiye walk up to the puddle of blood he had left behind. "Now then, _let's put away the guns and BBs and start on our work- Ara? Sumiye-chan?"_

"It smells like blood," She mused, poking a finger in the yellow slime and bringing it to her nose. "It feels like blood." He placed her finger in her mouth, disgusting her classmates. There were quite a few retching noises. "It tastes like blood… So why does it look different?" She frowned and stared at the butter-coloured liquid, befuddled.

"Sumiye-chan, what _are_ you _doing? That's not_ very _hygienic-"_ She shot him a glare, making him shrink back.

"What **are** you?" She demanded, already knowing that she wouldn't get an answer. The joys of language barriers. Good thing she memorized things quickly.

…

"Nakamura- _san_ …" Sensei caught the BB between two pieces of chalk, his face turning a tomato red. _"Didn't_ I tell you not _to let the assassination interfere with_ your _studies?"_ Rio rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry," She didn't look very apologetic, much to my amusement.

 _"As punishment, go stand in the back with_ Sumiye-chan!" I debated throwing my knife at him but he would probably catch it. Besides, he was paying attention.

Rio strolled to the back of the classroom and gave me an evaluating look. She looked me up and down and poked me in the side. I squeaked and moved away, making her chuckle.

"I _suppose_ you _aren't that_ bad," She hummed, reaching out a hand to pat me on the head. My eye twitched as she did so but stayed still.

 _"Quiet!"_

…

"Sumiye-chan, what _are_ you _doing?"_ Kayano pointed at my upside-down body with a sigh during lunch break, Hara giggling behind her. "You _do know_ you _have a skirt on, right?"_ I was swung upside down on the chair, my head dangling down low, near the floor. I had shorts on anyway.

Nagisa had left at some point, going outside, he had said. Well, drew. Same difference. Either way, it left me with some time to think about things like how I got there and what I was going to do now. I had no memories except for those two little flashes, I had no home except for the room Sensei had made me and I had no idea what they were saying half of the time except what I picked up. I did have the books and was learning but it was hard.

"Sumi-chan," Sugino, another one of Nagisa's friends approached me with something in his hand. _"Here."_ Was… was that _ice-cream?_ I snatched it from his hand and stared at it before flipping up and grinning.

"You are now my favourite person," I informed him happily, pointing at him as I licked the cookie-dough flavoured ice-cream. "You are awesome. Sugino, _you awesome,"_ I repeated in their language somewhat clumsily. He laughed and gave me a thumbs up which he seemed to do often.

"Thanks, Sumi-chan!"

…

 _"Alright then, compose a short poem to go along with our theme,"_ Sensei waggled his tentacles meaningfully. " _The final line should be 'was tentacles all along.'"_

 ** _"Hah?"_ ** The class scoffed. Kanzaki raised her hand tentatively.

 _"Was tentacles all along?"_ She repeated slowly.

 _"Indeed,"_ He agreed. _"When you're finished, bring them to_ me. I'm _looking for proper grammar and whether you've converted the tentacle's beauty."_ The teacher lifted a tentacle much like someone would hold up a finger. " _An example. Not_ the _storm of gardens snow / of flowers moving on_ but _sprouting_ there _instead / was tentacles_ all _along."_

 _"_ 'It _was tentacles,'?_ Really _?"_ Yuma groaned, leaning his head against his hand in disbelief.

" _Once you're done, you're free_ to go _home!"_ Sensei chirped cheerfully. The class let out loud moans and groans of annoyance.

"How _are_ we _gonna write about_ **that?** " Kurahashi whined to the teacher. He only grinned in response, subconsciously noting that Sumiye wasn't paying attention to the class at all. She was staring at the books Kayano bought her and was doodling in her notebook. He thought that it was good that she was learning on her own, especially since she wouldn't let him touch her. If he could touch her, he would be able to take a look inside of her brain and figure out how to communicate, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon. His student's mental health came first, after all.

Sumiye sneezed and glanced up at the class, shutting her books. She had no idea how things were pronounced in their language but she was trying to write down the different… squiggles… compared to her language in her book. So far, she wasn't having much luck, so she decided to take a break and watch the class for awhile. Sumiye had no idea what they were doing but none of them looked impressed.

 _"Now, now- aren't any marvellously slithery phrases coming to mind?"_ She felt shivers go down her spine (and not in a good way) when he started wiggling his tentacles, making a disgusting squelching noise. _"Slither, slither, slither, slither,"_ He sang. _"Slither, slither, slither!"_

"Enough with the slithering!" Maehara scowled after a good ten more slithers.

"Nuru nuru?" Sumiye parroted. _"Slither?"_ Maehara sighed and leaned back to look at her.

"Not you _too, Sumi-chan,"_ Sumi chuckled, getting the gist of what he was saying.

"Nururururururururururu," She giggled. It was fun to say. Sensei smiled at her, his face fading from a harsh yellow to a salmon pink.

"Senseiii," Kayano drawled, putting her hand up and ignoring Maehara's annoyed look. _"_ I have a _question."_ There was a beat before the teacher answered.

 _"Ah,_ yes, Kayano-san?"

"This is a _weird question to ask_ now, but… _what's_ your name?" Sumiye blinked, having caught most of the words. She grinned smugly.

"Nyu?"

"How _else can_ we _tell_ what teacher _we're_ talking _about?"_ Never mind.

"My…name?"

"Now that you _mention_ it," Sugino started, glancing over at the girl beside him who finished his sentence for him.

 _"…He never did tell_ us." Sensei scratched his head with a hum.

"Hm… I _don't_ really have the _kind of_ name you _tell people,_ " He mused. "Go _ahead and give_ me one."

"You _sure about_ that?" Maehara retorted softly, shaking his head.

"But right now, _focus on_ your _school work."_

"Yes, _sir,"_ Kayano complied, giving him a polite smile. He leaned back with a lazy look on his face, turning pink.

" _Meanwhile, I'll just take a break,"_ There were a few moments of peaceful quiet that Sumiye enjoyed, her purple eyes darting about the room and landing on her first friend, Nagisa. He was slouched over his desk for a moment before he stood up, his chair pressing back against the desk behind him. "Oh, Nagisa-kun, _done already?"_ Sumiye stifled a gasp of surprise, not wanting to ruin his chances. Behind the page their teacher had given them was a knife, placed cleanly against the paper. Nagisa walked forwards calmly, almost as if he were completely bored, stopping in front of the teacher, then swinging an incredibly fast jab towards the other.

There was a loud slapping noise as the teacher caught it, not even thrown off by the attack. "I _told_ you: _be_ more _inventive-"_ His words were cut off by a strangled gasp when he saw Nagisa let go of the knife and continue moving forward, latching onto him. Out of the corner of her eye, Sumiye saw Terasaka click something on a remote.

 ** _BANG!_**

BB pellets went everywhere, prompting students to shriek and cover their bodies with their arms, a few even dropping to the floor. A crispy black thing shaped like their teacher fell to the ground with a muted thud compared to the chatter of the students.

"Yessss!" Terasaka jumped to his feet with an elated shout, Sumiye speeding past him down to the front of the room.

 _"_ We _did it!"_

"Nagisa, Nagisa!" Sumi shrieked, attempting to push past several of the students who were trying to get a better look.

 _"Serves_ you right," Terasaka cheered.

"Terasaka!" Yuma growled.

"What have you _done?!"_ Maehara shouted, holding an enraged and horrified Sumiye back from the charred body.

"Nagisa!"

 _"Bet he never expected a suicide bomber,_ " Terasaka snickered, his two goons joining in behind him, leaning down to look.

"Hey, _what'd_ you _give_ Nagisa!?" Kayano interrupted, standing up abruptly from her seat.

 _"Hah? A toy grenade."_ He smirked. "But I _beefed_ it _up_ with _gunpowder so it'd shoot three hundred anti-_ Sensei _bullets at crazy-high speed. They're not strong enough to_ kill _anybody."_ He squatted down. "My _ten billion yen'll cover his medical bi-"_ He paused in surprise just as Sumiye jabbed Maehara in the stomach, making him release her and double over. She shoved Terasaka out of the way, deciding to deal with him later. Terasaka stumbled back. _"He's not hurt? Not even a single burn?"_ Sumiye let out a relieved breath, touching the coating that was covering Nagisa.

"It's slimy," She grimaced, trying to lift it and get her friend out. _"Hey, Nagisa! Hey!"_

 _"…As it happens, I shed my skin once a month,"_ A voice rang out from the ceiling, startling several people. Nagisa let out a grunt and sat up slowly, breaking the membrane. Sumi latched onto him and squeezed him tightly. "I _protected_ Nagisa there, _by covering him_ with my _old skin."_

 _Okay, he's alive, Nagisa's alive, it's all good,_ Sumi reassured herself, ignoring the commotion going on around her. Nagisa patted her back comfortingly before she let go and gave her a shaky smile. They stood up, bracing themselves for the very angry sounding teacher on the roof. _"It's_ my once- _monthly ace in the hole."_ His voice darkened and you could almost feel the danger and anger oozing out of him. _"Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu…"_ He trailed off, his face turning black and his pure white jagged teethed becoming exposed. "You _three… you're behind_ this, yes?"

"N-No, it _was all Nagisa's idea!"_ Terasaka stammered, the class screaming again when their teacher disappeared in a burst of wind and reappeared just as quickly, dropping what looked like wooden plates on the ground with a hollow thunk. Sumi shook slightly but stood her ground.

 _"The nameplates off our houses?!"_

"My _agreement_ with your _government says_ I _won't harm_ you," He uttered slowly, his eyes flashing. "But if you _try another assassination like_ that one… I _might just harm someone else._ Your _family,_ your _friends, or I could wipe or the whole planet apart from_ you. _"_

 _…_

I wasn't stupid.

I never found out exactly what he said, but one thing was clear to me.

That thing could kill me in the blink of an eye…and no one would be able to stop him.

 _…_

"What _the hell's_ your _deal, anyway?"_ Terasaka blurted frustratedly, pointing a hysterical finger towards the octopus. "You're _just a giant pain! Showing up all "I'm gonna blow up Earth" and "Assassinate me"! What's so wrong with using an annoying method to kill an annoying guy?!"_

 _"Annoying? Hardly,"_ His menacing demeanour suddenly switched to a happy one. _What the hell?_ Sumiye muttered inwardly. "Your _idea itself was a_ very _good_ one. _Especially_ you, Nagisa." Sensei placed a tentacle on Nagisa's head softly, tousling his hair. " _The way_ you _carried yourself so naturally on_ your _approach gets full marks._ You _made_ it right _through the chink in_ my _defences. However!"_ He whirled around to the trio who started the mess. Sumi vowed to get revenge on them in any way possible -which included pranks. _"None of_ you _looked out for Nagisa, not even Nagisa himself. Students like_ that _aren't fit to assassinate anyone."_ He scolded, his face turning purple. He faced the class, his voice more gentle now. "We _need an assassination worth smiling about,_ one _to be proud of. You're all capable assassins_ who have that _power within_ you." He paused, a smile returning to his usually cheerful face. _"Some advice from_ your teacher _and_ your _target."_

 _"Sensei…"_ Sumiye jabbed a thumb in the direction of Terasaka with a smile. _"Kill?"_ There was a long pause.

 _"…Sumi-chan is_ more _bloodthirsty than_ I _thought,"_ Sugino chuckled, raising an eyebrow at me. "No, Sumi-chan, no killing Terasaka-kun." The redhead scowled disappointedly and wrapped her arms around Nagisa protectively.

 _"Nagisa, no more,"_ She stated firmly. " _Nagisa, no more that."_

"Here's _a question for_ you, Nagisa," Sensei broke in. "I have _not the slightest intention of being_ killed. I will _enjoy_ my _time_ with you all _until next March and then blow Earth up. If you don't like_ it, what _are_ you _going to do about_ it?" A grin spread across Nagisa's face.

 ** _"Before_ you _destroy Earth… I'll_ kill you."**

 _…_

 _"An unkillable teacher… Korosenai…Koro… How about Koro-sensei?_

 _…_


	5. Baseball?

**Thanks to Krystalana, Recon 09, and xenocannan for F/F!**

 **[A/n]: Sorry for being gone so long! I should be back to a relatively normal updating schedule soon!**

 **TheRoseShadow21: Thanks!**

 **SyConstance: Yeah, I wanted to do something other than the typical "Oh no, I've appeared randomly in another world with a completely different language and somehow got into the classroom" thing. Thanks for reviewing!**

 _Chapter Four_

 _Baseball?_

 _…_

 **Baseball.**

 _A game played between two teams of nine on a field with a diamond-shaped circuit of four bases. It's typically played in the US, Canada, Latin America, and East Asia._

 _Synonyms include ball, game, and ballgame._

…

"Sugino, _what doing?"_ Sumi poked a sighing Sugino in the side. " _You okay? I help?"_

"Sumi-chan…" Sugino sighed again, leaning backward in his chair. "I'm _just a little tired."_

 _"What?"_ The black haired boy paused for a moment before miming sleeping. "Ah, you're tired. _Tired_ equals tired. Gotcha." The redhead opened up her notebook and scribbled down how you would pronounce it in Japanese vs her language. Sugino watched in interest, surprised she'd come up with such a good idea. There were various other words - or what he assumed was words- scribbled over the pages along with several doodles. " _Why tired?"_

"It's _been_ a _long_ day, Sumi-chan," Sugino sighed again, much to Sumi's confusion.

 _"It's a day?"_ And this was getting him nowhere. She'd gotten better but there were still a lot of words Sumi wasn't understanding. Nagisa and Kayano both had to go somewhere during break today so he'd been ordered (by Kayano) to watch over her.

"Hey, Sumi-chan?"

 _"Yes?"_

"Do you want to go _play some ball?"_

 _…_

I held what I recognized as a baseball in my hands, torn and beaten. For whatever reason, I could remember a sport but not my own name. Figured.

"Do you know how to _play?"_ Sugino kept repeating a word and I had no idea what it meant. He mimed throwing a baseball but that didn't make it any clearer. _Does he want me to throw it?_ I stared down at the ball for a moment before chucking it at Sugino. He caught it easily. "I'll take that as a yes."

 _"What?"_ Sugino threw the ball back at me, prompting me to duck, letting it whistle over my head.

"Sumi-chan, you're _supposed to catch_ it, not _duck,"_ He laughed, making me groan. He said "not". That means I did something wrong. What did he want me to _do?_ I growled in frustration, jogging over to where the ball was and scooping it up.

"Huh?" I noticed an oddly shaped stick next to the ball. It was curvy and… furry? I poked the thing and it didn't move. I knelt down to get a better look at it. There was a grey and white furry animal of some kind lying on its side. It was still breathing but it didn't respond to any noises I made at it or any physical contact. "Is that a ferret?" It was very cute.

"Sumi-chan?" Sugino was calling for me, probably worried about why I was gone so long. "Sumi-chan, what are you doing?"

 _"Look._ Animal." I gestured to what I assumed was a ferret. He raised his eyebrows.

"Sumi-chan, that's a _wild animal,_ you _shouldn't touch_ it." Dunno what he said. _I'm gonna pick it up._ I gently used my free hand to pick it up and hold it against my body. "Seriously, what _did_ I _just say?"_

…

"What. Is. That." Kayano hissed, scooting away from the ferret I placed on her desk happily.

"A ferret!" I hummed, poking it. "It should wake up soon."

"…Is it _dead?"_ She asked Sugaya, who shrugged helplessly. "Where _did she even find_ it?"

"Outside," I pointed, making her groan.

"Sugino-kun _let_ you _bring a wild animal inside?"_ She shook her head in exasperation. "We really _need_ to _be_ more _careful with her."_

 _"Has anyone told Karasuma-san about her yet?"_ Karasuma? That was a new name. There was a chorus of "no"s.

"Well, _how are_ we _even supposed to explain her?"_ Okano interjected. _"She appeared out of nowhere, she_ speaks a language nobody knows _, she doesn't_ know who _she_ is _,_ and there's no _record of her anywhere."_ Megu nodded in agreement.

"It's like _she came from another world,"_ She commented. That seemed to make the class freeze for a second.

"…You don't think…?"

"It's awake!" I squealed, interrupting their conversation. The ferret's eyes opened, revealing a pretty blue, contrasting to its black and white fur. It stared at me in utter bafflement, looking around. It let out a huff and laid back down on the desk. I grabbed some food from Yoshida's lunch -

"Hey!"

-and offered the sausage to the ferret. It sniffed it, then gently took it from my fingers. It munched on it for a little bit, taking small bites from the offering. It made a pleased purring sound. I reached my hand towards it, letting it sniff me before I touched it. _Soft._

"And now _she's a freaking animal whisperer,"_ Hazara snickered.

"What is that?" I glanced upwards towards Sugaya.

" _It's a_ ferret," I emphasized the name. "Ferret."

"That doesn't _make_ it _any clearer, Sumi-chan,"_

 _…_

"SUMIIIII-CHAAAAAAN!" I heard Koro-sensei screech from inside the school walls. I giggled, knowing he wouldn't be able to find me in the odd nooks and crannies I'd found. I managed to wiggle through a hole in the wall and climb up into the roof area. Instead of the classroom they'd given me, I'd make my room here. Much more comfortable.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" I heard Nagisa's muffled voice from down below.

"Sumi-chan…" He took a deep breath. "Sumi-chan… ate my dumplings!" I snickered again. The ferret beside me seemed delighted that we were up here. I'd named him Doug. Doug the ferret. He liked to dig so it seemed rather appropriate.

"Maybe you _should_ stop _bringing those snacks to school if Sumi-chan_ is going to eat them," Kimura muttered. I walked along the beams of the roof, eyeing another small hole in the corner. It was a tight fit, but I dropped down into the schoolyard. Doug landed on his bum, chattering away at me happily. I honestly thought that he only was staying for the food I was giving him.

 _The tulips are pretty,_ I noticed, having seen their closed petals the last night. I hadn't come around to the garden during the day so I never got to see them open. I knelt down and sniffed one of them.

 _Whoosh!_

A burst of air made me stumble and fall into the dirt, Doug being sent flying. All of a sudden, the flowers were gone and poor Doug was on his back a few feet away. I scrambled over to him, checking if he was alright. He seemed fine, rubbing his cheeks on my hand playfully. I picked him up carefully and turned around to see Koro-sensei and two of the girls dragging him along with flower bulbs in his hands… tentacles… whatever.

"Don't _go planting_ them _at Mach speeds now!"_

"Understood!"

 _"Handle each one gently!"_

"Got it!" Apparently two teenage girls were scarier than a superpower alien. Noted.

"Sumi-chan, are you okay?" Maehara and Yuma were standing back a couple feet behind me, probably not wanting to get in their way.

 _"I am okay,"_ I agreed, glancing at the two of them. _"Maehara, Yuma, what doing?"_

"They're _planting tulips,"_ He pointed at them. I shook my head.

 _"What doing there?"_ I pointed over to where they were a few moments ago.

"Oh. Assassination." I nodded my head in understanding. "Hey… isn't _he supposed to be_ destroying the _planet?"_

"Y-Yeah, and here he is, _planting bulbs,"_

Doug jumped off of my arms and went over to their group curiously. He took a tentative bite out of a bulb, making me rush over to him

"Doug, _no!"_ I swatted his head lightly and pulled the bulb away.

"…Doug?" Megu raised an eyebrow at me. "You named it Doug?"

"Doug," I confirmed, pointing at the blue eyed ferret with a grin.

…

"A _little something extra by way of apology! You'll have a hard time finding me more immobilized than I am now!"_ I stood shakily on the branch on the tree Koro-sensei had tied himself to, grabbing onto it and sliding down, making him slow his speed a bit. "I'm _afraid_ it's no use, students of _Class E! Even_ with this _handicap,_ I'm still _far faster!"_ Sensei laughed, not realizing I was on the rope. "Killing me is still a _far off dream- Nyua?!"_

 _"Sensei,"_ I smiled sweetly at him, hanging off of the tree branch by my legs, the rope nearly snapped. " _Bye-bye."_ I swung my knife through the fibers, leaving him to fall to the ground with a thud. There was a long silence where even Koro-sensei looked embarrassed.

 ** _"NOW! KILL HIM!"_** The class charged at him in a frenzy, causing him to panic. I snickered as he rolled around on the ground as I dangled fro the tree. I dropped down and jogged over to Nagisa and Kayano, wrapping my arms around Nagisa's shoulders.

 _"Nagisa, I do good?"_

"Y-Yeah, you did _well, Sumi-chan,"_ I grinned happily at his praise - even if it was somewhat reluctant. He started writing things down in his notebook, Kayano giving me a teasing smile.

"Think we can kill Koro-sensei?"

"Yeah!" Nagisa chuckled at my response and looked up at the turquoise-haired girl

"We will," He said determinedly. "Otherwise, we'd never be able to face him." A voice from behind started me.

 _"Pardon me,_ _but_ who is this _girl_?" A serious looking man behind me spoke up.

"…"

…

"So," Karasuma started slowly, his eyebrow twitching as he watched me play with Doug. He was pretty smart. He'd already figured out how to do a high five, although I suspected it had something to do with the treats. "You're _telling_ me that your _target brought her to class one morning_ with no _explanation, she has amnesia, she_ can't speak _Japanese or any other recognizable language, and she_ doesn't _even_ know _her_ _own_ name?"

"That's _essentially_ it," Kayano agreed nervously.

 _"Come to think of it, Koro-sensei never did tell_ us where _he found Sumi-chan, did he?"_ Sugaya murmured. "You _could_ try asking _him if_ you _wanted_ to know more. I doubt Sumi-chan will _be able to_ help you _much_."

 _"Help?"_ I parroted. " _I help how?"_ Nagisa put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sumi-chan, do you _remember_ how you _got_ here?" _Uh… I kind of get what he's trying to say but I can't really say that I do._ I shrugged and opened my notebook. I drew a bomb exploding, light bulbs, me falling, a band-aid, and a hole inside of my heart. "Um…" He picked up my book and showed it to the others.

"What does that mean?" I took it back and pointed at the bomb.

"BOOM!" I shouted and shook the desk.

"An _actual bomb?"_ Karasuma wondered.

"Maybe," Kayano doubted. _"Or_ maybe _she was in an earthquake?"_ I pointed at the light bulbs and walked over to the switch, turning the lights on and off very rapidly. The next one was self-explanatory so I skipped it, gesturing to the band-aid.

"Ow!" I pointed to the drawing of me and then to my heart.

 _"Did she die or did she hurt her heart?"_ I ignored their chattering and scribbled a picture of Koro-sensei holding me with my eyes shut, and then shrugged again.

 _"Either way,_ we _cannot_ have _her leaking government secrets outside of_ this _classroom,"_ The scary looking man with black hair interjected. He looked like he was going to be a pain in the butt. Kayano shook her head.

 _"Considering she_ doesn't try to _leave the campus or_ speak _Japanese_ , I don't think it'll _be a problem, Karasuma-sensei."_

…

 _"Sugino, ball?"_ I leaned against Nagisa in boredom at the end of the school day as everyone started packing up. It was so boring once everyone left. Even Koro-sensei would leave at a later point, leaving me alone in the darkness. It was lonely and scary.

"What's that, Sumi-chan?" Nagisa glanced over at his friend.

"I think she _wants to play_ with you," Nagisa guessed, acting out throwing a ball to me. I nodded enthusiastically.

 _"Wants to play, wants to play!"_ I chanted, having figured out what that meant. _"Nagisa too!"_

"Eh, me too?"

"Let's goooooo!" I added, tugging on his clothes persistently. _"Go, go, go, go!"_

"I'm coming, I'm coming, _jeez,"_ Nagisa stumbled as I dragged him out of the classroom, a laughing Sugino trailing along behind us.

"You _really_ are _her_ _favourite person,"_ He closed the old wooden door behind me, jumping down the stone stairs ahead of us. "Sumi-chan, you like Nagisa?"

"Like Nagisa!" I chirped back, making said boy flush. I guess that could've been taken in several different ways.

I let the blue haired boy go and sprinted back far into the field, waving my arms for him to throw. He obliged, gently throwing it over to me, an easy toss. I caught it and tossed it back to him, just barely reaching Sugino. We repeated the motions for a few minutes, enjoying the game. I occasionally had to run for the ball or go after it when I missed it but it was better than being alone.

…

I laid in a curled up ball in the corner of the roof section I'd found, having moved the blankets and other essentials up during the day. I shivered, not liking how I couldn't see anything. I didn't like being alone. Alone was dangerous.

I couldn't remember why I felt that way, I just did. My body screamed at me that I was in danger and that I had to move, had to find others. Doug had disappeared inside of the school around an hour ago and I didn't know where he went.

I pressed back against the wall again, trying to turn off my imagination that was showing me pictures of horrifying creatures ripping me open.

"…Mom…"

…

 **[A/n]: Pretty short but I'm planning on making longer chapters soon. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	6. Red?

**_OH MY GOD, I AM SO SORRY!_** **I kept meaning to update this but I completely forgot to actually post T-T. I'm so, so, sorry! I'm horrible with updating, but I can't believe I haven't updated in** ** _four_** **months!**

 **One of the main reasons I didn't update was because I wasn't sure exactly where I wanted to take the story—but now I do and updates should be a little more regular!**

 **Thanks to Kurotenshi Ravynn, SmexyBananas, Randomdude20, RedFireCandy, Chamele, GlowStickEater, Silvercrises, AmazingHawkeyeSarahand Frwt, fifi550, mangagirl-adb, VolgolaCielo27, and fubukitasuku999 for F/F!**

 **RavenRivia: Thanks! I'm interested to know what you think since I make these weird wishy-washy plot lines that I have a bad habit of not following when I actually write the chapters. Take my OHSHC fic for an example. It wasn't even supposed to be about mythology but it took that turn pretty early on. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **SmexyBananas: Haha, thank you. There's going to be a more interesting turn of events soon, so keep your eyes…** ** _Peeled_** **… (Lol, sorry, I had to!). Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: Thank you! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so much, and I'm not sure if there'll be any pairing or not — whatever happens, happens :) Thank you for reviewing!**

 **LunarWolfDragon(Guest): Yeah, life's been throwing a few curveballs at me and I have to re-adjust to school life, but I've been working on this chapter for a while. I wasn't sure how I was going to write it, but I'm glad you're liking the story and Sumiye! I don't now if I'll pair Sumiye up with anyone, we'll have to wait and see! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **fifi550: Thank you very much! I've been really busy adjusting to back to school life - and I have much less time to write T-T Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like the chapter!**

 **TheRoseShadow21: Thanks!**

 **SyConstance: Thank you!**

 **Chapter Five,**

 **Red?**

…

 **Red.**

 _Of a colour at the end of the spectrum next to orange and opposite to violet, as of blood, fire, or rubies._

 _Synonyms include scarlet, vermilion, crimson, ruby, cherry, and many more._

…

A blinding pain wormed underneath my brow, making me hiss in pain and lean against a tree in the schoolyard. I slowly sank down to my knees, tracing my hand against the rough bark, trying to distract myself.

Something was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

I kept getting headaches and bursts of pain when I tried to remember my past or where I came from. I had flashes of memory—bits and pieces were coming back to me, but nothing really solid other than five points.

 _Number one:_ I had a mother, father, and little sister.

 _Number two:_ I got separated from them for some reason, against my will—I can't quite figure out why, just that I was very upset.

 _Number three:_ My eyes aren't supposed to be purple.

 _Number four:_ I knew how to wield a gun and some basic knife movements. I knew how to defend myself, at the very least.

 _Number five:_ I definitely knew something about Koro-sensei. I don't know if it was positive or negative, just that he was definitely involved in my life somehow. Yet, I don't think I'd ever met him before. Odd.

I let out another hiss as the throbbing increased, pressing my head against the tree. Even if I had 'amnesia' or something, it shouldn't be painful for me to recall memories. Typically the distress amnesia sufferers have is purely mental, not physical, but apparently, my body had other plans for me.

I groaned, flopping onto the dusty dirt and staring back up at the cloud—covered sky.

 _What the hell is going on?_

…

"Karasuma-sensei, Karasuma-sensei!" A cheerful looking Kayano caught up to her new teacher at the beginning of the morning, bouncing in place. "Did you talk to the government about Sumi-chan?"

The black haired man frowned lightly as if bothered by something. "Yes, this… Sumiye… is allowed to stay in Class E on the same conditions as the rest of you," Karasuma said, promptly turning to continue up the path to the school/classroom. A loud squeal of delight from behind him caused him to internally flinch.

Gunners, serial killers, and aliens? He could deal with those. Preteens? Not so much.

…

"A quiz in sixth period, huh?" Sugino sighed, downtrodden as they walked back to their building after their gym class. They'd just watched Karasuma-sensei easily dodge all of their classmates' attacks and essentially tell them that they sucked.

Nagisa gave him a small, sympathetic smile. "It would've been nice if we could go home after gym," He said, looking up at the old building. To his surprise, someone was standing at the top of the stairs, holding a box of juice—someone he knew well. _Very_ well.

The figure took the juice box out of their mouth, almost offering it in a way of acknowledgment. "Yo, Nagisa," They grinned. "Long time no see."

"Karma-kun, you're back!" The redheaded boy, Karma, didn't respond to Nagisa's statement but instead walked past the two boys.

"Heh, so that's the infamous Koro-sensei? Woah, he really _does_ look like an octopus." Karma strode forward, stopping right in front of the teacher, who raised a tentacle in reprimand.

"Akabane Karma-kun, is it?" Koro-sensei gave him a warm—or at least, as warm as a UMA could give—smile. "I'd heard your suspension was up today but you shouldn't be tardy on your first day back."

Karma gave him a sheepish laugh as his face turned into a purple 'X'. "It's hard to get back into the swing of things. Feel free to call be by my first name. Nice to meet you, Teach!" He pulled the hand that was in his pocket out and offered it to Koro-sensei.

Koro-sensei accepted the handshake. "Likewise. Let's make this a fun year—" _Splat._

Koro-sensei's hand melted and he jerked backward as Karma lunged with a knife in his other hand, landing a meter from where he originally was.

Karma slowly slid back up into a standing position, a Cheshire grin on his face. _"Wow~_ You really _are_ fast…" He lifted his hand to eye level, revealing the green pieces of plastic stuck to his hand. "And those knives really _do_ work. I sliced one up real fine and stuck the pieces to be caught by such a simple move, and to jump back all that way…" Karma gave his teacher a pitying expression. "What are you, a scaredy-cat?"

He walked forward as the class stood in stunned silence, processing what had just occurred.

Karma had just damaged Koro-sensei.

"I heard they call you 'Koro-sensei' because you're unkillable. But what's this?" He leaned forward arrogantly, looking up at Koro-sensei with a smirk. "Are you a pushover after all?"

Koro-sensei let out a cross between a growl and a hiss, his face darkening from a yellow to a boiling red.

Kayano shifted over toward Nagisa, still staring at the scene. "Nagisa, what kind of person _is_ this Karma?"

"Well, we were in the same class our first and second years, but then his continued violent behaviour earned him an expulsion. Those students end up here in the E Class too." He paused, his expression changing to something unreadable. "But here, he might just be a star student."

Karma turned away from Koro-sensei and started to come back the way he came as Kayano asked her next question."What do you mean?"

Nagisa watched as Karma fooled around with the knife. "When it comes to deadly weapons and foul play, Karma's got us all beat."

There was silence all around for a minute as Karma walked past before a thought occurred to Sugaya. "…Uh, has anyone seen Sumi-chan?"'

…

Upon entering the classroom, the students noticed that the desks were all in a disarray. They were stacked, piled, balanced, and tossed all around the room. In the center there was a huge pile of desks that were placed every which way — and in the middle of them was Sumiye, scribbling furiously in her notebook.

Her red hair was tousled and strands pointed each and every way - she looked like a madman, really. Sumiye was muttering something indecipherable under her breath at rapid speed.

As Nagisa approached, she slammed her fists down onto the floor and let out a growl of frustration.

"Ano, Sumi-chan?" Nagisa flinched as her head jerked toward him, her eyes wild. "Are you okay?"

 _"Mein Gehirn wird explodieren,"_ She hissed, sitting up on her knees. _"Ich schwöre, ich weiß, dass Ruck!"_

"I'd take that as a 'no'," Isogai said, staying back toward the wall, away from Sumiye. Most of the class followed suit with the exception of a few people.

"Oh? Who's this?" Karma asked, casually strolling past Nagisa and kneeling down next to Sumiye. "I don't remember anyone like _this_ in school." Sumiye glanced over at Karma, eyeing him warily. She seemed to be confused about something - Nagisa assumed it was probably the appearance of a new person.

"This is Sumi-chan," Sugino said. "She was brought here by Koro-sensei early on in the semester."

Karma raised an eyebrow. "Brought here?" He parroted, glancing back at the girl beside him who was still staring at him. "As in, you don't know who she is or where she came from?" There were a series of murmurs that washed through the class but nobody bothered trying to contradict him.

"Red," Sumiye reached forward and patted Karma on the head, looking delighted. "Nagisa, we same!"

"Huh?" Sumiye gave Nagisa a grin and gestured between her and Karma's heads. "Oh, your hair colour is the same." She nodded cheerfully and turned to Karma.

"Name, you?" Karma didn't respond to her but instead turned to Nagisa. Sumiye looked mildly offended.

"She doesn't speak Japanese?"

"No. Well, she knows bits and pieces now but Koro-sensei can't seem to figure out what language she's speaking. Nobody else knows either," He said, watching carefully. He doubted that Karma would harm Sumi, but he didn't completely trust him either.

"I see…" Karma turned back to Sumiye and gave her a generic smile. "Karma. My name is Karma." Sumiye, now mollified, promptly picked up her notebook and started to jot down what they assumed was his name. "Oh? What do you have there?"

Sumiye glanced up, taking a moment before replying, "Notebook. Record. Name, human… class," Her voice had an odd accent to many of the words and it was clear she struggled with the pronunciation. "Karma. Red. Big. Yellow. Koro-sensei ow," She waved her pencil in an 'I could go on' motion.

 _So she saw him outside,_ Nagisa thought, glancing out the window. Sure enough, there was ample view of the field.

"Ne, Sumi-chan, can you show me around the school? We have time before class starts." Karma gave her another smile to which she snorted. Sumiye sighed, wiggled out of the tower of desks and stood up. She pulled down the desks and out them on the floor, then grabbed Karma's hand and dragged him out.

"…She just left us to clean up after her mess, didn't she?" Sugino muttered.

… …

"That's the gelato I brought back from Italy yesterday!"

"Oh, sorry, It was just chilling in the staff room,"

" _'Sorry'_ won't cut it!"

 _It was at that exact moment that the entire class knew that Sumiye and Karma were going to be a dangerous combination—_ for Koro-sensei's wallet, at least.

… …

Sugino, Nagisa, and Kayano sat together by the window at lunch the next day, watching Sumiye and Karma messing around outside together. Just after home-ec was lunch, so they tried to relax before Karma tried his next surprise attack on Koro-sensei.

He had failed each time, of course, but it was still mentally exhausting to have to start and stop so many times in class.

"Are they playing _patty-cake_?" Sugino leaned forward, trying to get a better look out the window. "Oh, wait, I think Sumi-chan's actually just trying to stab him instead. That's better." You know your life was screwed up when you were relieved someone was stabbing another person instead of playing patty-cake.

"Isn't this odd, though?" Kayano asked, eyebrows drawn together in worry. "I know Sumi-chan has attachments to certain people in the class but she was instantly drawn to Karma-kun."

"Yeah, she was drawn to me after I played with her a bit and she liked Sugaya after she saw his drawings." Sugino poked a cucumber in his lunch with distaste. "Even if they have the same hair colour, this is pretty weird. What do you think, Nagisa-kun?"

"Hm…" Nagisa thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "What if… what if he reminds her of someone?"

"What do you mean?"

Nagisa held up Sumiye's notebook that she'd given him for safekeeping before she went outside. "Look." He skimmed through the pages of what he thought were translations and stopped on what looked like a profile. "See this? It's a picture of Karma-kun and some information, right?" Sugino and Kayano nodded. Nagisa flipped the page over onto the back. "Now look at this." He handed the notebook to Kayano.

"What on earth…?" On the page was what seemed like a female version of Karma—but with some differences. While the male version seemed tough and strong, the female version was soft, feminine, and was wearing neat, tidy clothing.

"Strange, right? Go through a couple of the other pages too."

Complying, Sugino and Kayano scanned the pages, finding several different versions of their classmates. Although, not all of them were gender switched, the clothing or feeling of the drawings were different.

"What does this mean?" Nagisa shook his head in response to Sugino.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's just Sumiye having a bit of fun since she's always stuck inside the class but I think there's something strange going on."

…

Sumiye smiled at the two boys below her as Karma waved the wallet he taken from the staff room at Koro-sensei.

"—My purse!"

"Then don't leave it in the staff room unattended~" Karma sang, giving Koro-sensei a shit-eating grin.

"Give it back!"

"Okay~" Karma tossed back the wallet, making the teacher scramble for it, only to reveal it was empty. "There wasn't much in there anyway. Call it a donation."

"You hypocritical delinquent!" Koro-sensei shrieked, grieving over the loss of what was left of his paycheque.

Sumiye chuckled, picking up Geoff and pulling him close to her chest. Geoff squirmed in protest and darted up to her shoulders instead, nuzzling her cheek. _"Hey, don't act all nice when you disappeared on me for a week,"_ She scolded, narrowing her purple eyes at him. Geoff's response was only to burrow into her hair.

Sumiye sighed and looked down at the boys again, watching them head back toward the school. _"Another day, another memory still gone."_

Although, unknown to her, the day when she would remember everything was coming soon.

…

 ** _*If you've noticed something new about Sumiye this chapter regarding the second time she's shown—I'm sure at least one of you have— kudos to you! Don't worry, there's an explanation regarding it in the next few chapters :)_**

 **Sorry, this isn't the best chapter but I should get back into the swing of things soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
